How and Unexpected
by Lil Chrisco Nissy
Summary: What happens when the doctor confirms something that will change your life forever? Cowritten story. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Authors' Note: This will be a co written story. PrettyLittleMisfits and I have contributed to this chapter together. Hope you enjoy the first chapter and the rest of the story to come. This is my very first Misfits story, but it is not PrettyLittleMisfits first. Anyways, hope you like what we wrote.

**Chapter 1  
><strong>  
>Nathan woke up in the morning and the first thing he wanted to do was run to the bathroom and it's exactly what he did. He didn't eat that much prior to the morning, but whatever he did eat had to be thrown up. Nathan's mother checked on him to make sure he was okay. He nodded feeling a little better. "I'll get you some tea," his mother assured. She made him some tea and he came downstairs stretching and still feeling slightly nauseous. "What did you eat yesterday?" his mother asked feeling his forehead. He didn't have a fever so that was good.<p>

Nathan thought about it. An image of a bagel and a burger popped in his head. It was probably the only thing he had and plus a beer. "A burger and a bagel," he answered.  
>"And what else?"<br>"A can of beer?"  
>"And..."<br>"If you count eating a girl out," he chuckled though that didn't really happen.  
>His mother just rolled her eyes at her son's crude humor. Nathan sipped his tea.<br>The phone rang and his mother answered it. She looked at Nathan. "I have to go sweetheart."  
>"Where exactly are you going leaving me here to shag all alone?"<br>"Going to the office. I will see you," she said getting her purse. She kissed him bye and left the house.  
>Nathan finished the rest of the tea. Suddenly, he felt like he had to go throw up all over again.<p>

"Geezus!" he ran to the bathroom and threw up in the unflushed toilet. That made him throw up all over again.

Nathan groaned as he put a hand to his head. He felt awful. It was like the worst hangover ever. And he'd had some bad ones. "Jesus Christ" he muttered, as he lifted his head up from the toilet and looked around. His vision felt blurred, like he'd been shaken up and down a million times. He'd never felt like this before. He gave himself a mental shake and tried to pull himself together. He could be out, causing trouble like he usually did. But instead he was curled up, in a dirty bathroom, throwing up and acting like an idiot. Nobody could know that, Nathan Young, the mouthiest boy in the world, was acting like a pussy. He stood up and paced around the room, stopping at the tiny mirror that was on the wall. He peeked into it, and his eyes widened. His normally bouncy curls stuck to his head, and he looked pale and washed out. What the hell was happening? He swallowed, and brushed it off. It was probably just a bug. Nothing serious… or at least, he hoped it was nothing serious.

Nathan took a shower. The hot shower soothed his body. He did feel better. He then dressed in some fresh clothes and proceeded out the house. Community service was over for him, so it was like something was missing. For those past weeks, it was a blast dressing in orange jumpsuits and having fun times with the gang.

He missed them.

Nathan wandered along the estate, not quite knowing what to do with himself. As sad as it sounded, Community Service had made his days...well, fun. Even if it was doing mindless shitty jobs, he still missed it. Nathan sort of hoped he could do it all again. He sat down, and pulled his phone out. He thought about it. Who could he actually text? Alisha, Kelly and Curtis wouldn't be interested. And Simon would be nice, because that was all Simon knew. He was nice to everyone, even if they didn't deserve it. Nathan knew he didn't deserve Simon's kindness, especially after all the names he called him. Just then, he felt a stab of pain, and he dropped his phone. It fell to the ground with a tiny cracking sound.

"Shit" Nathan growled, as he tried to hold himself together. He felt like complete shit. He knew his mum probably wouldn't buy him a new phone. He could almost hear her voice in his head, saying things like 'phones don't just break themselves, you know', and 'i'm not buying you a new one, its your fault for breaking it'. Nathan heaved a deep sigh which made his stomach ache. He looked down at his broken phone and gave it a kick. There was no point in trying to mend it. It was fucked.

Nathan decided to walk to the nearest pub. Maybe he needed a good drink or two. He would feel so much better. He wondered if Alisha and Curtis still worked there. They could get him a free drink. He went to the pub. Alisha was sweeping, but Curtis wasn't around. She looked up at him and cracked a small smile, "Hey."

"Hey," Nathan said, but then he felt queasy and lightheaded. "Woahh are you okay?" Alisha asked concerned as she noticed something was off about him. He looked a little sickly.

"I'm okay," he said trying to sit down, but end up fainting.

Alisha let out a little yelp. She ran forward and grabbed Nathan. She was so thankful she'd gotten rid of her power, and that she could actually touch him. "Curtis!" she yelled, but there was no reply. Where the fuck was he? She looked down at the almost lifeless Nathan in her arms, and gulped. He was normally so... lively, and now he looked, well, she didn't want to say it, but he looked dead. She put a hand to his head, and winced when she found it was boiling hot. Curtis skidded into the room, and looked at the two of them. "What the fuck is going on?" he asked. "What has happened to the prick?"

Alisha let out a little noise which sounded like an animal being trodden on. "I don't know" she cried, before looking down at him. He looked terrible.

Curtis called an ambulance and the ambulance was on its way. Nathan awoke from fainting. He felt out of it. Just then the ambulance arrived. Alisha explained what happened. The paramedics helped him to a stretcher.

Nathan looked around the ambulance, bleary eyed. Alisha had come with him, and she was looking at the various equipment in the ambulance, and looking slightly nervous. It was like she thought they were going to inject her with something. She held onto Nathan's hand tightly as the van bumped down the road. He squeezed it back, but it was forced. He didn't feel strong enough. He just wanted to sleep, but the paramedics said he couldn't. They wanted to check up on him, and sleeping could be dangerous. Nathan had been too weak to argue, and had just silently sworn. He struggled to keep his eyes open as they arrived at the hospital.

Nathan sat down in the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the hospital and blinked. He was surrounded by people, but it felt like it was just him and Alisha of course, who was still clinging onto him. She kept tightening her grip on his hand, like she thought he was going to run away if she didn't. But to be honest, he didn't feel like going anywhere. He was quite content on just staying right here, halfway between falling asleep and being awake. It was like some kind of dreamland, and he wasn't complaining. He slowly closed one eye, and then the other. The paramedics told him not to sleep, but fuck them. They couldn't tell him what to do. A voice made Nathan jump, and he quickly opened his eyes. Alisha was shaking him.

"W-what?" Nathan mumbled his voice deep and sleepy. Alisha looked like she was about to faint. "You're not meant to be sleeping! Do you know how worried I was?" she half shrieked, and Nathan rolled his eyes. "Jesus christ, calm down woman." he muttered, and Alisha scowled. She continued to glare and scowl at him until a door next to them opening caught her attention. She half lifted Nathan up and pulled him along and into the room. A doctor looked them up and down, as he motioned for them to sit. Nathan looked around the room, and wanted to laugh.

Painted animals and Disney characters covered the walls, and toys were scattered across the floor. They had put him in a children's room. He held back a snigger, and instead muttered, "I'm not that childish, am I?"

He looked at Alisha who was nodding her head. "You really really are" she teased, and Nathan mocked serious offence. It was a nice feeling that, even though he was stuck in a hospital feeling like he was going to throw up, he could still joke around with his friends even though Alisha would always deny the two of them being friends.

"My name is Dr. Stevens," he introduced.

"Well hello, Mr. Doc," Nathan said with a sly smile.

Dr. Stevens looked at his chart. "So you fainted?"

Nathan sighed. Had he fainted? He could barely remember the past few hours. It had been a blur. "Yeah, I guess you could say that" he mumbled, and the doctor raised an eyebrow. "So, how do you feel now?" the doctor asked, a slight tone of annoyance to his voice.

He wasn't used to dealing with patients who didn't want to be helped. Nathan groaned. "I feel like shit" he said simply, and the doctor raised his eyebrow higher.

"Mhm," he mumbled, before writing something down. Nathan strained and sat up in his seat to see what he was writing, but Dr. Stevens covered his notebook with his hand. Nathan sighed. This totally reminded him of going to school in Ireland, when he would sit next to the class nerd, and try to copy their work. They would always hide their work with their hand. "What about teamwork, eh?" he would ask, but they would never let him copy them. Unhelpful bastards. Anyway, Nathan sat back in his seat, and played with his fingers. How long was this going to take?

The doctor looked at him for a moment. A moment too long for Nathan's liking. "What? Are you checking me out or something?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Dr Stevens quickly broke eye contact, and mumbled something along the lines of "no, no, uh, of course not", before snapping his notebook shut and walking out the room. Alisha stared at Nathan. "He's trying to help you, and you accuse him of 'checking you out'!" she finished with a loud sigh, and Nathan rolled his eyes. "I didn't ask for his help, did I- Jesus!" A sharp pain hit Nathan like a bullet, and he winced. Don't cry, don't fucking cry, he told himself, but he couldn't help it. A small tear escaped the corner of his eye, and slid down his cheek. Fucking brilliant, he thought to himself. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he hoped the pain would stop… or at least subside soon.

The doctor came back with something and he didn't like what he saw. "Oh great a needle!"

"We need to do some blood work," the doctor said. He pulled up Nathan's sleeve up and wiped it with alcohol.

He then took his blood and then covered the area with a bandage.

Nathan winced again. He really didn't like needles. Actually, scratch that, he hated needles with a burning passion that nobody would ever quite understand. Especially Alisha, who now was staring at him, mouth wide open. "What is wrong with you?" she cried, as she watched

Nathan pulled at his bandage. Nathan sighed. "Close your mouth, you're gonna let flies in if you keep it open like that" he teased, before adding "Besides, I don't think anybody loves needles, do you?" Alisha shook her head, and Nathan smiled, satisfied. "See? So excuse me for not wanting to be poked and prodded with sharp objects" he finished with a growl, and Alisha sighed. He'd made his point pretty clear.

"When will I know the results, Doc?" Nathan questioned Dr. Stevens.

The doctor sighed and gave his temples a dramatic rub, as he sat down. "It should only take a little while" he said quietly, as he readjusted Nathan's bandage. Nathan tried smacking him away, but gave up when he saw it was no use. "It will take two days… maximum". Nathan chewed on his lip. Two days? So he had two days of unbearable pain to look forward too. Fucking great.

"What seems to hurt?" the doctor asked concerned examining him.

"Everything" Nathan replied dramatically, before sitting back in his seat. "So, I guess I'll see you in two days then, won't I?" he snapped, before adding sarcastically "Lucky me"

"I could prescribe something for the pain," the doctor wrote something down.

Nathan didn't want to agree with the doctor, but Alisha was nodding her head, and motioning for him to agree to medicine, so he sighed and gave a quick nod. "Yeah, that would be good" he said as politely as possible.

Nathan got up. "Let me know if anything else happens," Dr. Stevens said giving him the prescription.

"Will do Doc" Nathan laughed, as he gave a small salute. He stood up and made his way to the door, Alisha at his heel.

Alisha and Nathan decided to walk to his house. "Shouldn't you be going back to work?" Nathan answered. She shrugged.  
>"Sick of Curtis rambling about his failed athletics career?" he sympathized, a sarcastic tone to his voice. Alisha rolled her eyes. "No, actually. I'd just rather not go back to there. It's a shitty place"<p>

She folded her arms across her chest and glared at Nathan. He chewed on his lip. "Well, what about Barry? I thought you lived with him?" he asked, and Alisha nodded. "Simon" she corrected him, before adding, "And yeah, I do. But he's too busy training, and doing free running shit" she tightened her arms around herself, and waited for Nathan to answer. He was probably going to come out with some cocky reply. He usually did.

But he didn't. They continued to walk in silence. Nathan forgot about getting his prescription, but thought maybe he would be okay without getting it. They arrived at his house. He was surprised to see his mother there cooking in the kitchen. "Well hello," his mother greeted with a smile. "The hospital didn't contact you?" he questioned. She looked confused.

No, they didn't" she said, a questioning tone to her voice. "

Why, shouldn't they have?" Nathan sighed, and looked at Alisha to explain.

Alisha pushed her golden brown curls of her face and started to talk. "Well, Mrs. Young, Nathan hasn't been very ... well, lately."

Nathan wanted to laugh at Alisha's formal approach. She was never normally like this. Hell, from the stories he'd been told, she could be a bitch when she wanted to be. Nathan gave a laugh and his mum looked at him like he was mad. Maybe he was. He abruptly stopped laughing and looked down at his hands. Alisha finished explaining and Nathan felt a pang of guilt when he saw the corners of his mums eyes droop, and pull down at the sides in concern. She always got so worried.

Suddenly, Nathan felt a sharp pain. He kneeled down. His mother rushed over. "ow!"

"Nathan!" she tried to hold him up, but she fell under his weight. He collapsed, and Alisha shrieked.

"Call the ambulance," Nathan's mother instructed Alisha. Alisha did so for the second time the same day. He was just at the hospital. What could be wrong with him?

The hospital instructed them to put him into bed, and that there was nothing they could do. Fucking useless, Alisha thought as she and Nathan's mum hoisted him up the stairs and into his bed. Alisha chewed on her lip, and eventually left, leaving a sleeping Nathan and his worried mother to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I know it's been awhile. Life has made me busy, but I promise you I'll post chapter 3 right after this one. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter even if it is unconventional and may be out there for some. Don't get freaked out and give it a chance.

Also, I have another cowriter, Chrissy. PrettyLittleMisfits has still contributed to this fic. Chrissy will be working on this story for the next chapters to come.

Don't forget to review. Reviews really help and motivate us to continue.

Chapter 2

Though Nathan had initially continued to throw up, he felt somewhat better in the days that followed. His body still ached a bit, but not as much anymore. Nathan's mum was fixing him some tea when the phone rang. It was Dr. Stevens asking Nathan to come to the hospital- his results were in.

"I'm coming with you," she told him in a motherly tone clearly concerned.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I can go on my own. Jesus I'm not a little kid" he retorted immune to his mother's glare.

She kept protesting until he finally gave in. Upon getting into the car, he took deep breath in. He always loved the sweet fragrance in his mum's car because it reminded him of his childhood, when she'd pick him up from school or take him to his friend's house. Things had changed since then and not having his own car had become a constant battle between them. Dropping him off at bars and clubs wasn't exactly how his mum pictured her son's life should be at his age.

Nathan's mind raced the entire way, with different ominous scenarios flashing through his mind however none of them would compare to the shock he was about to have. Nathan's stomach was churning as he got out the car and slammed the door shut.

His mum put her arm around his shoulder. "It'll be okay," she said sensing her son's trepidation.

He didn't answer, instead let out a huge sigh as they continued inside. He hoped things would be okay.

While in the waiting room, Nathan fiddled with his mum's phone. She let him borrow it to keep him occupied because he'd been moaning nonstop since they had sat down. He texted Alisha to let her know he was at the hospital and would be getting his results. For the past couple of days, Alisha had checked on him several times, concerned for her friend and he was grateful to have the support. He flicked the cover of the phone open and snapped it shut several times. A man opposite them tutted, so Nathan gave him the finger.

"Nathan!" His mother calmly scolded. She could never get really mad at him.

Nathan sighed. "Sorry," he muttered though he wasn't at all.

He sat back and waited, then jumped when nurse called his name. Butterflies suddenly fluttered in his stomach, but he followed her to the exam room. After a few minutes Dr. Stevens entered. All his confidence faded and he shrunk back further in the seat, feeling very small and unimportant. The doctor shook Nathan's mum's hand and reached out to shake Nathan's. Nathan refused and looked away in disgust. He was not going to make friends with a doctor. No bloody way.

"Follow me," Dr. Stevens said leading the way down the hall.

Follow him? Why couldn't he just tell them what the hell was going on? He just wanted to know so he could feel content and not worried. He was scared something was seriously wrong. Nathan cringed at the thought of having cancer or some terminal illness. He was too young to die and besides, he had already died numerous times when he was immortal.

Hesitantly, he stood up and walked ahead of his mum wanting to get this over and done with as soon as possible. They followed the doctor to a room with a bunch of medical equipment. It looked like a maternity ward and Nathan let out a sarcastic chuckle. Why the hell had they taken him to a maternity ward? He shrugged it off. Maybe there wasn't another spare room. Dr. Stevens had him get on the table with stir-ups. This had to be a joke! Was he on candid camera? Nathan literally looked around for cameras thinking he was. Finally the doctor rolled the stool over and sat in front of him with a stern look. He turned and gave his mother a kinder one. Nathan scoffed. "Favoritism", he thought. He sat back and played with his fingers, trying to mask his fear. His mother sat in the chair opposite the table.

Dr. Stevens looked at his file. "Well you can look at this two ways- as a bad thing or a good thing…for most, it's a good thing", he began.

Nathan had enough! "What the fuck is wrong with me?" He harshly questioned wanting to get on with it already.

"You're not the first male case. Did you go see a lady by the name of Ana Fitzgerald?"

Nathan looked confused, "Who? I don't know who that is."

"She runs a business for people who wish to have children. She has the power to make women who are unable to have kids become pregnant. She has also helped gay male couples who want to have kids of their own," he explained.

"So what are you saying?" Nathan asked with trepidation mixed with fear as the word 'pregnant' bolted through his mind.

"You're pregnant."

He chewed on his lip as he immediately flashed back to the day he bumped into her and lashed out in a rant. Now it all made some sick sense…she had done this to him _as punishment!_

Sensing his anxiety rise, Nathan's mum soothingly rubbed his back. "It's going to be okay," she said through tears.

"I would like to do an ultrasound to see how you're doing," Dr. Stevens advised.

Nathan was still in shock. "Um ok", he muttered not quite processing what he was talking about. It had to be bullshit. He couldn't be pregnant! It didn't make any sense.

Still in a daze, he followed the doctor and his mum into a small room and choked back the lump in his throat as he looked at the table. He had no idea what to do. He sat back and waited for quite some time while Dr. Stevens went to get equipment.

Nathan nervously bounced his leg up and down. "Mum?" Nathan croaked. "It has to be bullshit right?" He asked and then swallowed hard.

His mum patted his knee. "I hope so. I really hope so"

Nathan's heart raced when Dr. Stevens returned, holding various equipment he had never seen before in his life. His mum tightened her grip on his knee and sighed. She seemed just as worried as he was.

"Can you lie down for me please right here?" Dr. Stevens patted on the cushioned medical table. "Take your jacket off please," he instructed.

Nathan did so and tossed it to his mum. "Lift your shirt up for me

please." He sighed and did so. "This is going to be a bit cold", the doctor warned. Suddenly he felt the gel on his belly.

He took another deep swallow for about the fifth time in the past minute. His stomach churned and he closed one eye. This couldn't be happening! It was impossible! He was starting to get a bit annoyed. It couldn't be true.

He looked at Dr. Stevens, half expecting him to burst out laughing and say "Gotcha!" Unfortunately his face stayed incredibly serious. _"Maybe he's a good actor"_, Nathan thought trying to reassure himself.

"_This has to be bullshit!"_ He told himself. _"Complete bullshit"_

Dr. Stevens put the wand over his tummy and automatically heard a heartbeat, then saw a tiny image on the screen. "You're 8 weeks along."

Nathan quickly turned to look at the screen, stunned. "E-eight w-weeks?" Nathan stuttered feeling light-headed. This was so pathetic it was too incredulous!

"Bullshit!" He finally yelled out with anger in his voice then quickly sitting up. "Bullshit! This is bullshit!' he muttered as he grabbed a towel to wipe the gel off his stomach.

The doctor sighed. "I know this is difficult for you especially for a teenaged boy. I can schedule an abortion if that is what you want, but I would think about it."

Nathan looked to his mum who nodded. "You think I should abort it?" he asked upon seeing her shake her head.

"It's up to you" she simply stated. She looked like she was going to burst into tears.

Nathan tried to hold his emotions- anger, fear mixed with sorrow. This was a sick nightmare. "We should sue Ana Fitzgerald! How could she do this to me? I can't have a kid...shit how can…I even give birth to it!"

Nathan's mum tried to be calm. "I don't know" she mumbled.

He always turned to his mum for help, and she didn't know? Well, it couldn't get any worse. He quickly shuffled away from everyone and sighed. This was so embarrassing.

"Well to answer that your body will produce a temporary vagina when you get ready to give birth," Dr. Stevens told him.

Nathan laughed. He couldn't help it. "Jesus" he muttered, then turned away red in the cheeks. He felt humiliated.

"Of course you do not have to go through this if you do not want to. There are options," Dr. Stevens reminded.

Nathan swallowed. Abortion sounded like the ideal route, but at the same time terrifying. He wanted to nod but his head wouldn't let him. Abortion would get rid of the problem but was that what he really wanted? He looked at his mum who was nodding. She seemed to think it was the right thing. He turned back to Dr. Stevens and shook his head.

"I don't know" he mumbled as he played with his fingers. "I mean...what does it look like at 8 weeks...the 'baby'?" Nathan questioned.

Dr. Stevens shifted uncomfortably in his chair, obviously feeling awkward. "Well, since things may be different for you, I don't quite know."

Nathan scoffed. "Does it look like a baby or an alien?" he lashed out half-joking.

His mum tutted. "Nathan, stop it" she scolded and Nathan shrank back into his seat. He didn't want to admit he was half-serious.

Dr. Stevens showed him an example chart posted on the wall of how the baby looks at 8 weeks.

Nathan took a deep breath to stop himself from crying, screaming or shaking. He did what he thought was best and instead, burst out laughing. His mum shrieked and Dr. Stevens rolled his eyes. Nathan kept laughing and couldn't stop. His mum hit him lightly on the arm to quit, so he tried to regain his composure.

"You could always have the baby and give it up for adoption?" Dr. Stevens suggested. It was another option.

Nathan chewed on his lip as he contemplated it. "Yeah, yeah. I guess that sounds. Ok." He shrugged and looked longingly at the door. He wanted to leave, to get the hell out there and run. Run as fast as he could as if that would somehow make the diagnosis not true.

The doctor looked at his mother. "What do you think?"

She looked at Nathan. "It's up to him" she firmly stated. In some weird way she was a little bit happy, though she knew she'd be the one to help raise another child. Having a grandchild was something she'd always wanted, however, never in a million years did she believe it would be this way.

Nathan thought long and hard. What was he going to do? None of this seemed real and his head was spinning. He had to make a decision. Abortion…he never really supported that, but who wanted to be a pregnant 18 year old guy walking around? It wasn't even his fault…correction- had he been a little nicer to Ana Fitzgerald none of this would have happened! This was one time he really let his big mouth get the best of him. He could just have the kid then put it up for adoption to some loving Mother Theresa type parents. Or should he keep the baby and raise it? His anxiety rose at the thought. He was nowhere near ready to be a dad, nor did he ever think he wanted kids.

"Will I get big?" Nathan questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Like get really big if I go through this."

"Yes you will," Dr. Stevens said, "As the baby grows you will expand just like any other pregnancy."

Nathan swallowed trying to picture himself with a big belly.

The entire situation was surreal. He remembered hearing a girl in school talking about getting pregnant, being a parent as a teenager and never in his wildest dreams did he believe he'd be facing the same fate! His heart was racing as he continued to contemplate what to do. Then it seemed like the walls of the room were slowly closing in on him and he panicked...he had to get out of there! Without another word, he suddenly got up, grabbed his clothes and walked out! His mother and the doctor both looked at each other then went after him. Nathan ran down the stairwell and didn't stop until he was in the parking lot, gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" an elderly woman asked Nathan seeing him distraught.

He caught his breath and looked at the lady. He would have said something smart as usual, but refrained from saying anything. He just stood there feeling lost and hopeless. "Fuck," he muttered.

His mother found her son in the parking lot. "What are you doing?"

"Jesus! Take me home," Nathan ordered his mother. He just wanted to go home, curl up in bed and pretend none of this was happening.

"What's wrong?" She incredulously asked.

"Are you fucking serious? What's wrong? This entire situation is ridiculous! How can this be happening? And what, you expect me to just go with the flow?" Nathan screamed at his mother as people watched.

"Don't attack me! I"m not the one that got you into this situation. If you treated people better none of this would be happening", she retorted.

"You know what, never mind!"

Nathan put his clothes on then quickly walked away. Though his mother tried to get him into the car, he refused, so she finally decided to let him be. Nathan walked, not knowing where he was going _or_ how he was going to handle this. The words of the doctor repeated in his mind like a broken record, _'You're pregnant"._

A million different scenarios raced through his mind and he didn't know how he was going to move forward. An hour later he found himself at the edge of the shore, looking at the vast ocean as the sun began to set. He closed his eyes, feeling the sea breeze on his face. For a moment it felt as though he was the only one in the entire world. He opened his eyes, then started to walk into the sea...he didn't know why but he walked until he couldn't touch the bottom and then surrendered to the weight of the water.

He floated down and was surprised how peaceful he felt. Suddenly something in him screamed, "What are you doing? This isn't the answer!" He slowly bobbed to the surface gasping for air. As the sun melted into the horizon, a cold wind picked up. Nathan swam to the shore then simply collapsed on the white sand. He didn't know what he was going to do, but had no intentions of giving up his life...

When he came home he was surprised to see Alisha sitting in the living room with the same worried expression his mother had on her face. He was soaking wet, still shivering from the cold.

"You...didn't...tell her?" Nathan asked his mother hoping to God she certainly did not.

"I'm sorry. I thought maybe she should know", she defended her actions.

He sighed. He guessed it was better for her to know than Curtis, Kelly and Simon. He just couldn't deal with that and he did promise he would tell her what was wrong with him. She had been there for him.

Alisha got up from her seat, "Look...Nathan I'm sorry this had to happen." She put her arm around him. "Let's talk", she took him by the hand and led him to his room. She sat on the edge of his bed. "Where were you?"

Nathan stood looking out the window into the darkness and didn't answer for several long seconds. "Just...thinking", he finally stated. "Why are you soaked to the bone? You should get out of those wet clothes. You don't want to get pneumonia."

He turned and gave her a look of discontent. "No we wouldn't want that, it could hurt the baby", he sarcastically retorted as he took off his shirt. He pulled a t-shirt on and pair of sweats then sat on the bed next to Alisha. "I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do! This is too much. Do you want to know where I was?" Alisha nodded. "I was going to kill myself."

The statement hung in the air as the weight of the admission sunk in.

Alisha put her arm around him and just held him for a few minutes. She let go. "What are you going to do? You have to come to a decision."

Nathan eyes watered, "It'd be easy to just abort and would make a hell of lot sense, but I'm so clueless right now. I just want to pretend this isn't happening...it's like God is punishing me!" A cloud crossed his face. "Please don't tell anyone...them...," he added with puppy dog eyes.

Alisha understood. "I won't. I promise. You can count on me."

Nathan sighed, "Should I just get an abortion...get this over with?" He wanted her opinion.

"I think you need to sleep on it. See how you feel in the morning."

Nathan knew he wouldn't know what to do in the morning, just like he didn't now. The adrenaline of the days' events finally took its' toll and he realized how tired he was. Alisha got up, gave him a long hug then promised to call him in the morning. Nathan walked her to the door and stood watching her drive out the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. We appreciate it. Hope you guys enjoy Ch.3 as well. Sorry it took me longer to post. Real life again, lol.

Ch.3

Nathan woke up from his sleep and looked at the clock. It was 3 p.m. He was surprised he slept so late. He must have been really tired.

His mum came in his room. "You feeling okay?" she asked.

He sat up in bed. "How come you didn't wake me up?" he complained.

"I thought you needed some rest."

He quickly got up when all of sudden felt light-headed, then nauseous. He immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up, though he didn't have much in his stomach. He splashed some cold water on his face...if this is what it was like to be pregnant, he'd never make fun of another woman again! He felt like he was going to pass out, so he sat on the floor in the bathroom.

His mother came in. "Morning sickness", she informed.

"Thank you, I'm aware of that...it's the one thing I _do_ know", he sarcastically quipped.

His mother pulled him up off the floor. "Come on. Let's get some food in you."

The thought literally made him want to throw up again. "No. I can't", he protested.

"Well, we at least need to get you started on pre-natal vitamins. His mother returned a few minutes later with them and a made him take them. Feeling weak, he lay down again and then drifted off to sleep while his mother sat next to the bed.

When he woke up again it was 6 p.m. He literally slept the whole day away. His stomach growled, so he walked downstairs. He didn't see his mum but there was a wrapped plate of food with a written note on top. It read, "Dinner. I'm out, but will be back." The plate was still a little hot so she must have left not too long ago.

It was baked chicken, potatoes, and squash one if his favorite meals. He grabbed a fork and dug in. He was so hungry that when he finished he was pretty upset there was no more. He went in the fridge and pulled out a carton of unopened grapefruit juice. He drank it from the carton as his mum returned with grocery bags.

"Where were you?"

"Just ran to the store. Are you feeling okay?" she asked sitting the bags on the table and beginning to put food away.

"Thanks for dinner. It was good but I'm still hungry." He pulled out a steak from the bag and started to cook it.

He was just sitting down to eat it when his mum walked back in and handed him more prenatal vitamins. "Why are you giving me these?" he asked.

"Because you're pregnant and it's good nutrition for the baby," she explained.

"I know but I haven't even decided what I want to do and you're making me take them anyway?"

"Have you made a decision? Time is ticking. Do you want this or not?" his mother again brought it to the forefront.

Without answering he begrudgingly popped the pills, downed them with the rest of the grapefruit juice and finished, put his dish in the sink. He sauntered back to his room, with her words still ringing in his head, _"Time is ticking"._ He sat on the edge of his bed with head in his hands, as the words echoed in his mind like a prophecy.

"What the fuck?" He yelled out in a rage, then ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

He decided to get some air so he grabbed his jacket, then without a word to his mother, walked out. Upon exiting he saw Alisha coming towards the house.

"Nathan!" she called with a smile.

He half smiled. "And hello to you", he greeted walking up to her.

"Everything okay?"

He was tired of hearing that. "No I'm not okay and why do you give a shit so much," he snapped. He saw the hurt in Alisha's eyes. "Jesus...fuck! I'm sorry," he apologized. He kicked a trash can by the mailbox.

Alisha gave him a sorrowful look. They started walking down the street in silence, both not sure what to say to the other. A few minutes later Nathan broke the silence.

"I don't think I can do this. I've been going over everything in my head so much that I'm going crazy!" He kicked a rock in his path. Alisha didn't comment. "Fuck! This is so insane! How is this possible? I don't know how I feel about killing another living thing...in me you know? But I can't imagine having a kid either- not in this stage in my life."

They had walked all the way to the park which overlooked the pier. They sat on a bench in silence for several minutes until Alisha finally spoke. She took Nathan's hand, turned to face him.

"Look at me." Nathan continued to stare out at a passing ship.

Alisha put her hand under his chin and made him look at her. "You have to go with your gut instinct. What does your heart tell you to do?"

After a moment, Nathan's eyes met hers. "That I should keep it."

"Then that's the only choice there is."

The statement floated in the air like a balloon just let go from a small child. It was done. The decision had been made.

"Well I feel a little bit better...situation is fucked and all, but hey I guess I can try to make the best of it," he looked down at his belly. It wouldn't be flat for long.

"I could help you," she offered.

"Thanks for being here for me." He gave her a squeeze then they headed back to his place.

"Oh hey Alisha." Nathan's mum greeted happy to see her.

Alisha turned to Nathan, "I'll be in your room. You should tell your mum."

Although he really wasn't ready, he nodded.

"Tell me what honey", she started to straighten up the pillows on the couch.

Nathan could see she was nervous and didn't really want to hear what he was going to say. She quickly turned to grab the vacuum when Nathan tried to get her attention.

"Mum".

She plugged in the vacuum. "What dear. Are you hungry? I'll make you something to eat when I'm done here." She turned on the vacuum.

"Mum!" Nathan grabbed her by the arms and turned her towards him. "I'm keeping it."

Shock clouded her face and she immediately had to sit down. Her face was white as a ghost and Nathan could see the fear in her eyes.

"It's okay mum. It'll be okay."

His mother suddenly fell limp in his arms and let out all she had been feeling for the past 24 hours. Nathan held his mother as she cried and prayed everything would really be okay. After a few minutes, she took his face in her hands.

She sniffed, "This is going to be some journey."

He gave a small smile still nervous, "Yeah I know. It'll be over before you know it." He helped her up.

"Well I better get some rest. Is Alisha staying over for the night?"

"I'm not sure. But it is getting late."

"Well goodnight," Nathan's mother gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to bed. Nathan went in his room. "Did you tell her?" Alisha asked. He nodded. "Yeah...uh she got all emotional..." He sighed still in disbelief.

"Just make the best of it. Just think months later you'll have a cute little baby," Alisha said with a slight chuckle. Nathan felt weird thinking about it. What would he have?

"Or what if this baby comes out looking like a monkey fucker or some shit?" Nathan said feeling scared.

He was half way joking.

Surprisingly Nathan slept better than he had in the past few days and awoke fairly early. Amazed he didn't seem to be sick, he looked over and saw Alisha sleeping next to him. He forgot she was there. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, until she woke up with a start, startled to see him staring at her. "What are you doing?"

He quickly looked away, "Oh, what? Nothing." He got up and went to the bathroom. When he came out, Alisha was already making the bed. "You don't have to do that."

"It's no problem. We should get you to eat something so you can take your vitamins", she headed downstairs. Nathan rolled his eyes, but followed. His mum was already making eggs and bacon. The smell hit him like a mack truck and he ran back upstairs to the bathroom, barely making it!

Alisha ran after him, but he shooed her away, so she let him be. After a few minutes he returned but had to go outside. He couldn't take the smell.

She patted his back. "Are you okay?" she asked making sure he was.

"Yeah..." He then threw up again. "Geezus when will this end?" He wiped his mouth with toilet paper and then flushed the toilet. They came downstairs. He took a seat ready to eat. He guzzled the food down like it was running away from his plate. He was extremely hungry.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" His mum asked taking his plate.

"I don't know", he answered. "

I guess maybe we should look at some baby furniture. We should go shopping", Alisha gleefully suggestion.

Shopping? That was the last thing he wanted to do. "Ya right. Good one", he got up and turned the TV on in the living room.

"You'll have to do it at some point, so you might as well get used to the idea", his mum turned the TV off. "I'm not ready for all the shit. Fuck! I just made the decision, can't you just let it be for a moment!" He got up, grabbed his jacket and stormed out.

He was feeling overwhelmed all over again a part of him wanted to just change his mind. He cried. "Get yourself together," he said to himself. He walked in the neighborhood to clear his mind. A lady pushing a baby carriage passed by. Pretty soon he would be in that position. No more freedom. No more doing what he wanted to do because he would be taking care of a baby. Was he ready for that? The ups and downs of being a parent. The lady smiled at him. 'Hi," she greeted. Nathan stared at the baby. The baby smiled back at him.

"Cute", he thought then checked himself. What was he saying? He gave a smirk, then continued. His mother always said he was selfish, now he knew he was. How could he ever think about anyone else first? It was soooo out of his character. He'd heard people say kids make you see the world through their eyes- he never understood that. He chuckled as he thought of that line in Superman Returns when Jor-El spoke to Cal-El: "I'll see your life in my eyes and you'll see mine in yours". Must have some signifance. Then he noticed a couple walking a dog. That's all he wanted- a simple life. Maybe meet a nice girl...his thought suddenly went to Alisha. They'd been friends for awhile and he was amazed at her support, how she cared so much about him. He'd never been able to open up to anyone as much as he had with her. Maybe...his thoughts were jolted when is cell rang.

He answered his cell. It was Alisha. "Where are you?" she asked.

"Just in the neighborhood. I'm on my way back to the house," he said walking in that direction.

"Oh okay...Is everything okay."

"Yeah...," he said.

"I was just going to watch Water for Elephants, want to join me? I rented it."

"Isn't that Robert guy all the girls swoon over in it", he sarcastically quipped.

"Yes! What's wrong with that? Jealous?" she teased.

"Right. Like I need to be jealous of HIM", he returned with a smirk. "I'll come over then", she stated instead of asking. Nathan sighed. "I guess I can sit through it. I'll see you in a few."

He came back to his house. Nathan's mother left for work and Alisha was sitting on the couch obviously waiting for him.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" he questioned.

"I don't work today," she said. She popped the movie in. He took a seat next to her. The movie played. He found it a little boring, but she liked it.

Half way through the movie he got up so she paused it. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, is that okay with you?"

She threw a pillow at him. "I knew you wouldn't sit through the movie!" Nathan shot a slick smile then headed for the bathroom. While he was gone, Alisha got up, grabbed a diet coke and made some popcorn. When Nathan returned, he was dismayed to see the movie still paused. Oh well, he was watching that movie one way or the other! Alisha walked in with the popcorn. "Want something to drink?"

"I got it." Nathan got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge, then started opening it.

Alisha's mouth dropped, "What do you think you're doing?" Nathan seriously had no idea why she was so upset.

"What?" She pointed at the beer can. "You can't have that! Are you crazy?" She got up and poured it down the sink.

"What the fuck? The doctor never mentioned beer wasn't okay. He said liquor."

"Liquor means ALL ALCOHOL you idiot! Do you want this baby to be brain dead!", she screamed back.

"Okay, okay. Calm down I get it! Geez!"

Alisha looked at him with suspicion, "Seriously, you didn't know that beer wasn't okay?"

"Jesus fucking Christ I said I didn't! How the fuck would I know that?" Alisha could see she hit a nerve so calmed down. They sat back on the couch and she rubbed his leg a little bit.

"I'm sorry okay. I just...got scared." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I know...you're just trying to help." She turned the movie back on.

They watched the rest of the movie. Nathan admitted it wasn't the worst movie ever. In fact it was kind of good. "I think I better go home. Mum probably wondering what I am up to," Alisha said getting up. Nathan didn't want to see her go, but knew she couldn't stay with him forever. "I'll always come around," she assured.

He walked her to her car. "Thanks for...everything", he said opening her car door. She gave him a hug. "It'll all be okay. Try to get some rest and I'll call you tomorrow." Nathan managed a feeble smile, then watched as she drove off. He hoped she was right. As he walked back into the house, his cell rang. It was one of his friends, Felix. "Hey man, where you been? I haven't heard from you for a few days", he immediately laid into Nathan. Dealing with Felix was the last thing he felt like doing. "I was just heading to bed."

"Bed? What the fuck mate? Let's go out. I'm in the mood to do a little prowling, if you know what I mean. I really need to get laid." Nathan chuckled. Leave it to Felix to be so blunt. "I'll pick you up", he added. "Be there in 10."

"Actually, I can't. Sorry."

"You can't? Since when?"

"I just can't. Not feeling well," Nathan explained to him. Felix was disappointed, "Aww mate...what about tomorrow?" He sighed. "No...just not into that stuff anymore..."

"Since when?"

"Not into it...," Nathan hung up. He couldn't imagine telling Felix about his pregnancy. He had no desire to tell. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So here it is…the full version of chapter Author's Note: So here it is…the full version of chapter 4. Sorry if it took too long to update and sorry if it seems a little too short. I'll try to give you chapter 5 sooner.

Chapter 4

It was a few weeks later, Nathan woke up from his sleep feeling heavier and weird. That's when he noticed his belly. He silently panicked. He was getting used to being pregnant, but he forgot he had to get bigger. "Fuck," he said. He was showing. His mother came in.

"What's wrong?" Then she noticed his stomach had a little bulge to it. "Awww. You're starting to show." He got up to put his jeans on but he couldn't button them. He also noticed how tight they felt around his hips. His body was changing and he was not ready. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! What the fuck am I supposed to wear? This is such bullshit! Why is this happening to me?" He plopped on the bed, head in his hands. He really thought he had come to grip with his feelings and decision. Now he wished he had gone through the abortion. His mother but her arm around him. "It's going to be okay. This is normal. Maybe we need to do a little clothes shopping...what do you say?" Nathan got up, then pulled a pair of sweats on. Though he hated clothes shopping he knew he had to go.

-Break-

"You need some elastic pants," his mother said pulling some from the rack. "And I'm just going to get bigger and bigger...great," Nathan complained. "I'll be over before you know it. My pregnancy with you felt very short. It was like one minute I was taking a pregnancy test and then the next giving birth."

She then grabbed some shirts. "Will it hurt...carrying...I already feel like a have a rock in my tummy."

"Do you feel a little pressure?" she asked.

"Little is putting it lightly", he lifted his shirt and patted his stomach. "Well, it takes time, but you will get used it. Just then he felt a weird sensation of movement from deep within. "Oh my God! What the fuck was that?" He immediately sat on the bench in the dressing room. Then it happened again. "What?", his mother asked with a little bit of fear. "I'm..not..sure. It felt...like something moving", he tried to describe. His mother smiled. "That's the baby! It's starting to move! I remember when I first felt you...it was like nothing I ever experienced before in my life", she proudly revealed. Nathan had to admit, that's sort of how he felt. It was real now. Moreso than ever before- there was a living being inside him. Suddenly a wave of wanting to protect it rushed

to the surface. He felt...connected. It was something he never even considered.

He gave a small smile. He tried on more clothes. They were decent enough for him to wear. "Done?" his mother asked. He gave a nod. "Yeah." He had more questions. "What about when I walk...will it start to hurt?" he asked his mother. He didn't mean to ask so many questions.

"It won't really hurt, but it can be a challenge getting up and walking long distances. It's hard to stay on your feet for long," she answered. "Oh...," he said feeling nervous all over again. "You'll be fine," she said patting him on the back. "Have you thought about names?"

Just then a woman standing in line behind them scoffed hearing the conversation and mutter "ridiculous" under her breath. Nathan heard it and wasn't about to let it go. "Excuse me?" "You're pregnant? What are you gay? Do you really think it's right to bring up a baby in that environment?", she judged. "Who are you to be judging me you fat bitch! Not that it's any of your business, but I'm not gay. I just decided I wanted a baby!" Nathan was fuming. The cashier could see things getting out of control. "Are you ready sir?", she directed at Nathan. "You know what? Fuck you all!" He stormed off, leaving his mother holding the clothes. She quickly purchased them, then went after Nathan. She found him pacing back and forth in the parking lot.

"Nathan just ignore what she said," his mother said shaking her head. "It's not just what she said...it's...," Nathan began, but stopped. "It's what sweetie. What is it?" "What am I going to tell my kid? Am I a mother, father? Kinda fucked don't you say," he said rubbing running his hand through his hair. "You'll get there when you get there. You're jumping ahead of yourself."

"I know...maybe I am, but it's hard not to think about the future."

"Just don't think about it. Focus on the now. You can't dwell on what's to come in the future all the time," his mother assured.

She was right. He didn't even want to let it get to him or anyone for that matter. He sighed.

They got in the car and his mother started the engine. "We can get something to eat,okay?"

He nodded. His mother took him to the nearest McDonald's. "Welcome to McDonald's how may I help you this afternoon?" the speaker greeted them.

"What do you want?"

Nathan shrugged. "I guess chicken strips," he said.

"Anything else?"

"Well… a Big Mac wouldn't hurt," he added. He had to admit he was starving. He was eating for two afterall. She ordered for him and they pulled to the next window.

He recognized the cashier. It was Jessica, one of his old classmates. She looked at him as if she was trying to pinpoint who he was. "Are you...Nathan?" she questioned. He gave a small little wave not really in the mood for talking. "Wow...it's been some years. How have you been?" she asked.

He quickly began eating. He finished his fries in a nanosecond it seemed like. "Slow down," his mother glanced over.

He stopped, "Sorry...just hungry."

"You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow," his mother reminded.

He sighed, "That's nice."

"Anything you wanted to do or anyplace you wanted to go while we're at?" He broke off a piece of his burger, "No...I just want to go home and sleep." And that's literally all he really did was sleep and eat. He was always so sleepy.

Having scarfed down his food, he still felt hungry, so ordered an oreo McFlurry with hot fudge mixed in. They pulled away from the window a second time and his mother headed home. Now as he ate his ice cream, he felt like he was going to explode! He ate too much and now felt sick to his stomach. He put the cup down and opened the window, then leaned on it.

"I told you not to east so fast!"

"I was hungry okay?", he snapped back.

"It's not good for the baby you know", his mother added in her judgmental tone. Nathan mimicked her, but continued to hang his head half way out the window to let the cool breeze sooth his nausea. Upon returning home, he immediately went into his room, plopped on the bed and a few mintues later fell asleep.

Nathan awoke to a great pain after sleeping for several hours. "Ouch," he said touching his stomach. He then tried to go back to sleep and then another pain hit him. He winced and then another. He shot up. His bed felt slightly wet and that's when he saw blood. "Oh no," he panicked. He whole ray of emotions came at him. His mother came in to check on him when she noticed him crying. She rushed over to him. "Nathan's what's wrong?"

He held his hand up, "I don't know! What's happening?"

His mother knew things weren't right. "I'm not sure. Let's get you to the ER. Come on", she quickly ushered to the car then drove a fast as she could. They immediately took him upon entering and a nurse helped him change into a gown, then there was a fury of activity then the doctor came rushing in. Nathan was terrified. "What's happening doc?"

The doctor spoke to the nurse. "Doc! What the fuck is going on?" Nathan was more afraid than he was pissed for once. "We need to set you up with the fetal monitor. It's possible you could be miscarrying." The statement hung in the air for several long seconds and the only thing that went through Nathan's mind was no...

His hand shook has they were setting him up with the fetal monitor. He was terrified. Sure he never wanted to be pregnant, but he was and he didn't want to miscarry. He felt it moving a bit earlier today and it was a beautiful feeling and he just couldn't imagine going through this and then to have a miscarriage. His mother took his hand. She was just as terrified as he was.

It'll be okay Nate", she calmly assured through tears. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He didn't believe her. The nurse hooked him up to an IV, then the monitors and after a few minutes, they were able to hear both heartbeats. A smile crossed Nathan's lips at hearing it. They also did an ultrasound, "Looks good. Heart seems to be strong, I think it's going to be fine. We'll have to keep you overnight to be sure and I want to continue with the fetal monitor", the doctor ordered.

Nathan let out a huge sigh, as though he'd been holding his breath for the past hour. He couldn't stop smiling and his mother was thrilled. "What the fuck happened?"

"Sometimes in a first pregnancy, spotting can occur. In your case, it's definitely something to be more concerned with, but I think it's going to be fine. You'll need bed rest for the next few days. We'll see how you do tonight and if things look as good as they do now, we'll send you home."

Nathan was still pretty shaken up about it and his mother could tell. "You'll be fine," she assured. He gave a small smile and then suddenly just cried. He covered his face. It had been awhile since she saw him cry like that. He usually liked to hide his emotions. "I was just scared...I just can't imagine going through something like that," Nathan said. She shushed him softly and rubbed her son's back warmly. "Don't think about it. Think positive."

The tears came flooding out like a tidal wave he was unable to contain and he wept for a good 10 minutes. His mother just sat, silently choking back the lump in her throat at seeing her son's pain. She wanted to remain strong for his sake. After another few minutes of silence, Nathan pulled himself together. "I'm sorry", he apologized.

"What for? Being human? Having emotions? Why you feel like you need to hide your feelings is beyond me", she warily stated. "Are you going to be okay? I really need to lay down for a bit", his mother admitted.

"Yeah. Thanks mum...for everything. I couldn't do this without you."

She gave him a hug. "Just you don't forget it!" She quipped. He chuckled, then watched as she slowly headed out. Nathan laid back, closed his eyes and began to imagine for the first time, what his baby would look like.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! Here it is!

Chapter 5

For the next couple of days, Nathan remained rested in bed. His mother made sure he was doing okay and took off work so she could watch him. It was scary to think he almost lost the baby and she still could tell he was somewhat bothered by it, though he tried to brush it off and move on without thinking about it too much. He didn't tell Alisha about it, but he wanted to see her. He needed her to come over and be there for him like she had always been since he found out he was pregnant.

He tried to call but she didn't answer, which was odd because she usually always did. Fifteen minutes later he tried again, but couldn't reach her. He left a message for her to call. He wondered why she wasn't answering her phone and began pacing back and forth, a little alarmed. Finally he decided to head out. "I'm taking the car. I'll be back", he quickly rattled off to his mother. He was pulling out of the driveway before she even got a chance to answer. As he drove towards Alisha's house, he kept thinking about how great she'd been through all of this fucking shit. Then a picture flashed in his mind of her...something was wrong! He knew it in the depths of his soul...there was a reason why she wasn't answering her phone and it wasn't good. As he neared the intersection to make a turn onto her street, he noticed a bunch of police cars, an ambulance, fire truck. His heart skipped a beat- a pickup truck had side-swiped a small Honda Accord- it was candy apple red...it was Alisha's! The entire passenger side was crunched and it looked like the pickup hit her going quite fast. Nathan got out of his car, then ran to see if she was okay, but an officer stopped him. "You can't go in any farther son."

"That's my friend! I know her! Please, you have to let me get through", he pleaded. Reluctantly, the officer had another one take him to the ambulance where he saw Alisha laying on a gurney. She had a huge gash on her forehead and was bleeding profusely. "What the fuck happened?" he questioned.

"What are you doing here?" Alisha was surprised to see him.

"I've been calling you and got worried. I was coming to see if you were okay...are you okay? What the fuck happened?"

"We need to get her to the hospital", the EMT interrupted.

"You can ride with us", he offered.

"I've got my car. I'll follow you." He squeezed Alisha's hand then hurried to his car. He filed through a million different scenarios as he got into his car. He couldn't lose her… not now. He needed her too much.

When he got to the hospital, he was told to stay put in the lobby while they worked on her. He called his mother to inform her Alisha was in the hospital. His mother was startled, but she was unable to come to the hospital because Nathan took the only car they had. "I'll tell you more okay when I find out what is up," he told her. Just then Alisha's parents came in with worried expressions. They recognized Nathan. "Do you have any idea?" Mrs. Bailey asked Nathan. Nathan shook his head not knowing much from what they knew.

"I tried calling her earlier and thought it was strange when she didn't answer, so I was headed to your house. They already had her on the stretcher by the time I got there. She has a huge gash on her head, but that's all I know. The officer on the scene said the pickup truck ran the red light at the intersection and slammed into her as she made a right turn off your street", Nathan explained. "I'm sorry, I don't know more", he added with dismay. Her parents were shown back to the ER where Alisha was, but Nathan stayed in the waiting room. All he could think about was how lonely his life would be without Alisha in it. Then he thought of his baby and touched his stomach. After what he'd just been through, he sympathized with Alisha's parents- he didn't know what he'd do if it was his child in the ER.

He picked up a magazine. Ironically, it was a baby magazine. He read the different stories of women's mother's experiences. It made him think about what kind of parent he would be. Would he be strict? Easy going? He always wanted to be the fun dad. After some time, he was told he could see Alisha. Apparently she would be okay and she was lucky it wasn't worst.

He went into the room they had her in and her parents left to give them a little privacy. "How are you?" "Better than I thought I'd be", Alisha quipped. "I just have a few bruised ribs and gash on my head but I should be ok."

Nathan let out a huge sigh. "That's great. So I guess the officer said the truck ran the light?"

"I don't know. Honestly, it happened so fast I really don't remember much. One minute I was turning on the Baker Street, the next I'm being pulled out of the car by firemen."

Nathan held her hand. "I'm glad you're okay. You had me scared there for a little bit. Who else is going to be God Mum to my baby?" The statement hung in the air for several long seconds.

"Really? You want me to be his Godmother?"

Nathan suddenly realized the impact of the question and got a little nervous, his cheeks got red.

"Are you...blushing?" He turned away. "That is so cute! I've never seen you blush about anything...that baby is better for you than I thought", Alisha pointed out.

"Well...it's just...you've been there for me through all of this and I want my baby to know you", he quickly explained.

"Well, I would be honored. Wow. What exactly does a Godmother do?"

Nathan chuckled. "I have no idea!" Alisha tried to laugh but it hurt her side. The nurse came in and gave her some pain medication after a few minutes, she drifted off to sleep. Nathan decided to let her rest. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, then whispered he'd be in the lobby.

There was a vending machine in the lobby. Just looking at it made him hungry. He purchased 2 bags of walker's potato chips and a Cadbury chocolate bar. He sat back down. He noticed he saw his doctor and his doctor spotted him. "Hey...what are you doing here? Everything is okay, right?" the doctor looked concerned. "Oh I'm fine. I'm just here for a friend. But I'm totally okay dokie at the moment," he replied. He nodded. The doctor's beeper buzzed, "Well I'll be seeing you then. Take care."

He watched his doctor walk off. Nathan opened his candy bar wrapper. The TV was on a rerun of Eastenders. They were showcasing a marathon of the past 7 episodes. He watched two episodes and then decided to see Alisha again before he headed back to the house.

Her parents were just leaving to get some dinner. "Want anything?" her mother asked.

"No. I'm fine."

"Nathan? I can bring you back something if you'd like", she offered.

"I'm good. I was actually going to head home myself", he informed.

"Okay. We'll be back", her father added as they walked out.

Nathan sat next to the bed. "How are you feeling now?"

"Sore, but the pain medication helps", she slurred a little from the effects.

"Will you be okay by yourself or do you want me to stay", he asked.

"I'll be fine. You should probably get some rest. You're probably tired I'd gather?" Nathan shook his head. "Yes actually. I could really go lie down for a little bit." He paused then finally decided to tell her about his near miscarriage. Alisha's mouth dropped opened.

"Why didn't you call me? I could have helped you through that. Is the baby okay?" Alisha's concerned warmed Nathan's heart more than he wanted to admit to himself.

"Yes. I'm fine, the baby is fine. It wasn't anything and I guess it's a common occurrence." Alisha was slowly sucumbing to the medication, so Nathan decided to let her rest.

"Are they releasing you tonight?"

"I think they're keeping overnight for observation."

"Okay. Then I'll be back in the morning." He leaned over, gave her a kiss on the cheek, then left. It felt good to have told her about his scare and he didn't know why he kept it from her in the first place. As he headed home, all he could think about was that he felt things for Alisha he didn't know he had...

Break

His mother was making chocolate chip pancakes, which kind of alarmed him because she rarely did it...it was his favorite. "Are you feeling okay mum?" He put his hand on her forehead to check for a fever.

"Why do you ask?"

"You never make my favorite pancakes...so what's up?" He sat down at the table, then drank some OJ.

"Can't I just make my son happy and give him something he likes?", she retorted over her shoulder as she tended to her pancakes.

"No", he smirked. "Well, after what you've been through, I wanted to show you how much I love you that's all." She walked over and handed him a plate stacked with 3 pancakes, then kissed him on his forehead. "Wow. I should almost miscarry more often", he quipped.

"Don't even say it!" She quickly made a cross over her chest and looked at the ceiling as if praying.

"I was just joking. Relax. If we lose our sense of humor, what else is there?"

"Very funny. Go on, eat your pancakes." He scarfed them down like he hadn't eaten in weeks, then asked for more. After another 2 pancakes, he finally felt full enough. "Can I borrow the car again? I want to see Alisha."

"Actually, I'd like to go with you. Thank God she's okay. That girl has really been there for you...you should thank her more!" his mother scolded.

Nathan chuckled. "I asked her to be the baby's Godmother", he dropped.

His mother clapped her hands together and her entire face lit up. "Oh that's wonderful! I'm soooo happy", she squeezed his cheeks then gave him a kiss on his head.

"Okay mum", Nathan was a bit embarrassed.

"Let's go see her then."

They went over the Bailey's house. Mrs. Bailey answered the door. Nathan's mother introduced herself to Alisha's mother. She was appreciative of them stopping by to check on her. They went upstairs. Alisha was watching TV in her room and then she saw them. Her eyes lit, "Oh hey!"

His mother gave Alisha a wrapped small box. "This is for you. Thanks so much for being there for my son. You've just been a doll."

She was touched, but was a bit nervous as she opened the box. Her eyes widened, "Oh my God!"

"What?" Nathan cranked his head around to see what she had opened. It was a gold angel pin, with diamonds for a halo. Alisha handed it back to Nathan's mother and she refused. "No my dear. You've been there so much for my son and I really don't' know what we'd do without your support. You're our angel. My mother gave this to me when I was 12 years old...I want you to have it."

"Don't you want to save it for your grandchildren?" Nathan looked at his mother, who squeezed Alisha's hand then left them alone. They sat on her bed and he took her hand. "When I think of the future, it scares me", he surprisingly admitted. "But, when I think of who I'd want in my life...I always come back to...you."

She teared up. All of this was so overwhelming for her. "How sweet," she said wiping a tear away. She didn't realize the impact she really made on Nathan and his mother. Had she not been there for him, she didn't know what state he would be in. Nathan's mother talked downstairs with her mother. "Do you want to watch this movie with me?" Alisha asked.

Nathan took a seat next to her. "Sure." She noticed his belly. He was bigger than what she remembered. "How many weeks are you now?" she asked. "16 weeks," he answered.

"How do you feel?" Actually, do you have some ice cream I 'm really in the mood for that with spicy pickles." Alisha laughed a little bit.

"Okay- spicy pickles with ice cream?"

"Chocolate Peanut butter ice cream..yeah", he smirked a little. "Well, I can tell you we don't have either of those, but I can run to the store."

"No. I don't want you to go to any bother", he dismissed. "No bother. Come with me." Nathan nodded, then they let their mother's know they'd be back.

They went to the store. He was hungry just looking at the delicious items displayed on the self. He grabbed chocolate peanut butter ice cream and spicy pickles. Alisha grabbed some crisps and strawberry ice cream. "Strawberry icecream makes me nauseous," he commented.

"Really?"

"Yes...I cannot eat it. It makes me sick for some reason."

"What if you had twins?" she questioned out the blue.

"I'd really freak- I'm overwhlemed just thinking about one! I've already been assured by the doctor that I'm not having twins- thank God!"

He chuckled, then grabbed some black olives. Alisha shook her head...spicy pickles, chocolate peanut butter ice cream and black olives? I'm going to throw up!"

Both laughed as they checked out, then headed back to Alisha's. Nathan's mother had gone home, so Nathan and Alisha got their goodies together, then settled on the couch to watch Paranormal Activity.

"This is so fake!" Nathan cracked.

"Sshh!" Alisha hit him on the arm with the back of her hand.

"This based on a true story you know", she whispered.

"It is not! That's just what they say so you'll spend the money to see it", he quipped. "Well, I'm glad I don't live in a haunted house that's for sure!" Nathan shook his head, then chuckled when she jumped seeing the pots and pans move independent of being physically touched.

"Seriously? Who's going to set up cameras in their house like this?" Nathan mocked again.

Alisha shushed him again and it wasn't until the end, that she felt Nathan jump a bit. "Admit it. You were scared in that last scene", she coaxed.

"Was not! I just had a cramp in my leg, that's all", he lied.

"Okay. If that's the story you want to stick with", Alisha teased. Nathan leaned over to tickle her but she was too fast for him and quickly got up, then ran up the stairs. Nathan ran after her, then both fell on her bed laughing.

They stopped laughing and Alisha turned her cd player on. It was some soft r and b. She sat back down, "So...have you thought about...you know when it comes...delivery?

Nathan hadn't really thought about it. He knew he could deliver naturally, but didn't know...if he wanted to. Well I'm told I can have the baby naturally. Not sure exactly how that's going to work, but I think I might opt for a C-section. I don't know that I'll be able to handle the...pain."

Alisha shook her head- "Men! You boys can't handle anything! Do you think it's a walk in a park being a woman? We have to put up with our periods every month, usually have to deal with birth control because boys hate to where a condom God forbid and you're afraid to have a baby naturally because of the pain? I swear, men think they are the tough ones, but women are!" She ranted on for a few more minutes and Nathan forgot what even started it.

"Geez...no need to get all hot under the collar", he rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me? Hot under the collar?" Alisha looked at him, hands on her hips.

"Okay. I think that's my cue", Nathan stated as headed downstairs. Alisha felt bad. She went after him.

"Um I'm sorry. Wait. I'll give you a ride home", she offered.

"That's okay. I'll walk", he called over his shoulder.

"But it's too far. You're being ridiculous." Nathan thought about it a minute, then realized she was right.

"Fine", he got in the car. Both were silent the entire way, until they pulled into the driveway. Alisha turned to Nathan.

"I'm sorry. I think I just...I'm sorry." Nathan managed a feeble smile then said he'd call her the next day. As Alisha pulled out of the driveway, Nathan realized some of what she had said was right. He was scared. Scared of the pain, not knowing what to expect and hoped he'd be able to deal with it all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Author's Note: It's been a long time I know, but hopefully you'll forgive me. School got in the way, but nowadays I'm free as a bird. Please enjoy._

Nathan rested his hand just under his belly. His belly button was poking out and stretch marks were making their way. He was so definitely pregnant and couldn't hide like he was able to before. It was so weird, but normal to him at the same time. He would have to face the world with everyone pretty much knowing about his pregnancy. How embarrassing…

He felt the baby kick him. He chuckled, "Calm down, there."

His mother came in to see him examining his belly. "I feel like a fat cow. I don't know if I can get any bigger."

She took a seat next him. "Oh, Nathan this is only the beginning. Wait till you reach 9 months."

He swallowed telling himself he could do this, but gosh his back was already killing him.

"I'm a little nervous about going to the doctor today," he admitted.

"Why are you nervous?"

"Today, is the big day I find out the sex and after that it really becomes real."

"I thought you were used to it."

"I am…it's just being a parent is different from being pregnant," he said.

"Do you want to keep the baby?"

"Of course I do. I don't want my baby being raised by a bunch of strangers and all. What if my baby grows up to be a serial killer or bum on the street? I can't let that happen."

His mother patted his thigh. "Well, let's c'mon then."

Break

Nathan lied flat on the table. "Don't be so nervous," he said to himself. He had his mother and Alisha all in the room.

"It'll be okay," Alisha assured him. She stood near him making him feel as sane as he could. Dr. Stevens checked everything and now it was time for the reveal. A boy or girl? He didn't even know if he cared.

"Okay, looks like you'll be incorporating a little pink in your life?" the doctor smiled.

"Pink?" Nathan said unsure.

"You are having a girl. Congratulations," he shared the news. Nathan felt as if his world was spinning. Shit just got real.

Break

Alisha and Nathan were on the sofa watching the news at his place. Since the reveal, he hadn't been saying very much. Both Alisha and his mother were ecstatic about Nathan having a girl. He was very numb to it all. Changing diapers and round clock care wasn't really his cup of tea. There would be no independence and he would have to find a job to support them or maybe he could go back to school? He had no clue what he wanted out of life.

"Earth to Nathan," Alisha waved in his face.

"Am I going to make a good father/mother whatever the fuck I'm going to be?" he asked.

"Absolutely, no one is really ready. You've matured since your pregnancy."

He fidgeted in his seat as he could feel _her_ kicking. He was carrying a real human being who depended on him. He got up and waddled in the kitchen. "I'll never make fun of another woman again," he snorted.

He had to sit down. "I have three months to go. I can't handle being 6 months I might just pass out at 9," he complained.

"You're being melodramatic."

"No, I'm not. The doctor said male pregnancy is more difficult."

That was the downside of male pregnancy. It came with a lot of challenges. Male pregnancies were more discomforting and unfortunately more weight was gained. Nathan was the size of a 8 month pregnant woman and by the 8th month it was advised he should be on bed rest.

"Sorry, I guess you're right. I didn't mean to be insensitive," Alisha apologized.

"It's okay. My back is hurting. Fuck…"

He put his head on the table wanted to cry. "Do you want to just lie down?" she asked.

They went upstairs and she helped him to his bed. She gently lifted his shirt up. His lower back was visibly swollen. When she touched it, he winced.

"Don't do that again," he warned her.

"I was going to give you a massage," she told him.

"Should you be this swollen?" she said worried.

He rested his eyes and she heard snoring. That's all he ever did was sleep. She sighed and lifted up the covers to his neck.

He looked like a little boy sound asleep. She didn't like the pain and discomfort he had to go through.

"Sleep tight," she said.


End file.
